wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Îdhron Dawnshadow
Îdhron Dawnshadow is a Sin'Dorei Magister currently located in Silvermoon City who was born sometime before the Three Hammers War. The son of merchant nobles past, he was also a rising practiconer of shadow magic until things turned ugly for such users within Quel'Thalas and the Elf made his way elsewhere. It's said he became a member of the Scryers for a while and if rumors are to believed he's connected to the underworld and seeks knowledge only for himself. Then again if that were true he wouldn't be a Magister, right? Physical Description Standing a shade over six feet three inches tall, Îdhron can easily be described as a rather good looking if a bit dark looking Sin'Dorei. Lightly colored skin with emerald green eyes, he has the appearance, builds, and style of an outcast more often than anything. Tattoos adorn his arms and chest, a small piercing sits under his bottom lip and elsewhere... He has a rugged charm about him with raven black hair that is often combed back and kept in a loose-fitting ponytail of sorts, and he sports a goatee as well. Personality Primary Motivators: Knowledge, Power, Coin Emotional Disposition: Confident, energetic, and outgoing Humor: Quick-witted and loves the occasional dark or mature joke. Usual Mood: Content Outlook: Realistic Integrity/Morals: Chaotic neutral Impulsiveness: Controlled, ocassionally spontaneous. Flexibility: Freethinking, flexible, and willing to adapt as necessary Sexuality: Heterosexual Marital Status: Single Openness/Sexual Expression: An open mind and a flirtatious nature describe Îdhron the best. Hobbies: Collecting artifacts and books, cooking, study of languages, exploration. History Born sometime before the Three Hammers War, Idhron Dawnshadow was born to Eruaran and Adyria Dawnshadow in Azurebreeze Coast, Quel'Thalas. He had an older sister, Ellrys who past away during the Second War. Idhron himself was always seen as a bit of the black sheep in the family, not one interested in the long family business of caravan and delivery services by land or sea and rather had more of an interest in the arcane, dark magics, things of old, etc. A Passing When he finally had his chance after his sisters passing Idhron struck out on his own and began to study under the Magisters though he took a deep turn focusing on shadow magic and the Void. Disenfranchised after the Third War and yet not wanting to follow the betrayers, Idhron instead went about his own. This was until the opportunity arose to join the Scryers which he did, using the chance to further his pursuit of knowledge and power. Something changed though while he was there and during the conflicts that past. Current Day When Idhron finally returned to Silvermoon City, he joined those present and presented himself as one who studied shadow magic and the Void for the protection of his fellow Sin'dorei and Quel'Thalas. The truth, however, was far from that and the Magister was a wolf in sheep's clothing, pursuing more power and knowledge, whispers of connections to the Underworld surrounding him. Some say he has amassed his own small library of ancient books, artifacts, etc and is known amongst the underworld to some. The truth however is yet to be seen. Quotes "Within the dark shadows there lies a wolf among the sheep." External Links Îdhron's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Priest Category:Horde